


Heart over mind

by Nevverendin



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, im so sorry, its rly cheesey, this was for an english thing and it turning into terrible slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevverendin/pseuds/Nevverendin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many of us know when you have walked along a stone road all your life and one day pass by a river filled with lilies and swans, there is little that can be done to prevent yourself from sitting down to enjoy the wonders you have discovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart over mind

**Author's Note:**

> alright so i wrote this for my english homework then my friend told me it sounded like gossip girl fanfiction AND HERE WE ARE

The moon filled the courtyard with dappled light as the trees danced a waltz in the wind. The witching hour was approaching and anyone in their right mind would have been home hours ago. Yet there he was, Nate the son of a wealthy business man but silhouette amongst the shadows.

He sat on the rotting park bench waiting for the person he was still not entirely sure existed. A figure of his imagination would admittedly been much of an easier thing to deal with than the perfect, smiley; boy he had fallen so helplessly in love with. 

With the expectations of his parents weighting on him, his own wants and needs were often cast aside. Fitting into one of two four-sided boxes was not only the ideal, but a requirement of securing a ticket into endless comfort and riches, all that he need do was to look ahead and never stray from the path laded out.

But as many of us know when you have walked along a stone road all your life and one day pass by a river filled with lilies and swans, there is little that can be done to prevent yourself from sitting down to enjoy the wonders you have discovered.

As a clock somewhere ticked past three in the morning Nate stood and walked towards the one he had been hoping to see for.

“Chuck, I didn’t think you would risk this much just for me.” The boy whispered into the others ear. “And the time, you have your duties in the morning and-“

“Duties that mean little more to me than my wishes means to my mother. After all, I’m not entirely sure of my return home.” He held Nate at arm’s length and looked him in the eye.

“What do you mean? You can’t stay here.” 

“And neither can you. Are you going to live your entire life as a lie or take a chance? Run away with me.” Chuck breathed into his ear. “We can’t let them define who we are forever.”


End file.
